We hypothesize that the presence of high levels of tumor antigen specific T-cells will reduce recurrence rates of patients with metastatic breast cancer following cytoreductive chemotherapy and peripheral blood stem cell transplantation. We initially proposed vaccination trials using peptide pulsed immature DC to trigger antigen specific T-cell responses in post transplant patients. Based on preliminary results from our clinical trials, we now propose to use matured dendritic cells pulsed with recombinant protein antigen administered intradermally. We will quantitate antigen specific T-cell responses following immunization in peripheral blood and draining lymph nodes. Based on our data with virally modified DC, we propose to construct recombinant adenovirus expressing Her2/neu. Finally, we propose to extend the breadth of these strategies by performing pre-clinical studies of immunotherapy with Her2/neu and another antigen that is also expressed by breast cancer and many hematologic malignancies, Wt-1. These studies will lead to a phase I study of immunization with Wt-1 pulsed dendritic cells. To test our hypothesis, we propose the following specific aims: Aim 1. Completion of a phase Ib study of intradermal Her-2/neu protein pulsed matured DC. Aim 2. Analysis of Her2/neu specific T-cell responses following immunization from peripheral blood and draining lymph nodes. Aim 3. Generation of recombinant adenovirus expressing Her-2/neu and recombinant adenovirus expressing Wt-1. Aim 4. Preclinical studies of Wt-1 pulsed dendritic cells and Wt-1 modified dendritic cells. Aim 5. A phase I study of Wt-1 loaded, matured DC.